


Imagine

by FairyNiamh



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Soundwave gets bored and watches human television. (more of a mental, rather than physical masturbation.)





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> My eldest daughter challenged me to write Transformers for the MMoM. Challenge accepted.

Soundwave was doing his duty. He was always doing so, by keeping an eye (and ear) on the humans down below. Today, there was nothing, not even static from the human base. Either the humans had wised up to them, doubtful, or they are celebrating something.

He decided to scan the waves, seeking anything to ease the boredom of his day.

Never in a million years, would he have known that humans valued their vehicles so much, that they entombed them to their own graveyards. Nor that their mechanics were necromancers.

He watched as the Necromancers brought what they called a 72 Charger, back to her original beauty. Now, there was someone Soundwave would gladly ride.

His mind drifted from checking out her solenoids to how it might feel to have the soft flesh of a human. Of one of the Necromancers climbing inside of him and adjusting his wires. Of lubricating him in all the right places. Reaching the places that usually require Nanobots.

He had not meant to broadcast his fantasies to the Autobots and definitely not his fellow Decepticons. He could not fathom nor anticipate that spilling his oil over such controversial images.

Still, he stood proud, even as Megatron yelled in fury at him. Their leader might not see the value in any of the humans, but Soundwave had noticed a pink hue rise on Megatron's cheeks when he saw the Necromancers revive yet another vehicle.

Perhaps he could be persuaded into keeping a few humans to act as their... 'helpers'. Personally, the Decepticon was looking forward to the day he stole one of the Necromancers. They would fight, but he would win, and it would bring him pleasure. Even if he had to force the issue.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I should have gotten drunk before writing this.


End file.
